


Snow White Rings

by SugarRose22



Series: Snow Days [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, Fluff, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wedding Rings, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi decides to ask Eren a very special question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Rings

When Levi woke up that cold December morning, he felt the warmth of his soon to be ~~wife~~ husband next to him.

The black haired male smiled slightly, rolling over into a more comfortable position and pulling Eren's abnormally heated body closer. Eren just made a noise, snuggled closer, and went quiet again. Levi sighed with contentment, resting his head on top of his boyfriend's head.

He had a lot to do today.

And he was nervous.

Levi sighed again, now with the tiniest hint of aggravation. He carefully pulled away from Eren's warm body, narrowing his eyes as the cold air bit at his skin. He gazed down at Eren, and his eyes caught Eren's empty ring finger. It wouldn't be empty for long.

Levi turned away, getting dressed and going over his plan in his head. He would convince Eren to stay here while he ran some "Errands" and drive down to the jewelers to pick up the rings. Then, he'd go meet Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther to have them get him all fixed up for the dinner reservations. Gunther would go pick Eren up and bring him to the restaurant where they'd eat and then Levi would propose.

Levi trotted downstairs, starting on his coffee and breakfast for Eren.

A minute later a groggy brunette was at the kitchen doorway, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Levi smirked a bit at the cuteness of the sight but went back to cooking Eren's breakfast.

All the while, Eren leaned against the doorframe, his eyes slipping from open to shut to open again. It was clear he was in no mood to be up right now.

"Eren, go sit down." Levi said, his voice light. The brunette nodded, rubbing an eye before trudging off to the table. It always took Eren a couple minutes to actually wake up after he'd been sleeping. It was funny sometimes when he'd walk around half asleep and run into stuff. He'd always curse in German like Levi did in French.

When Levi finished with the food, he brought it over to Eren, who looked a little more awake than before.

"Thanks, Levi." He said, yawning.

"You're welcome." Levi replied, and they began eating.

"So Eren, I have some things to do today, would you mind staying here for a little?" Levi asked. Eren yawned, nodding.

"Sure, Levi. I'll just take a nap or whatever." Eren said, and Levi nodded. He collected their plates and put them in the sink. He didn't bother washing them, though the thought nagged him a bit. It was too important of a day to be wasting time washing dishes.

"Alright. I love you, see you later." Levi said. He didn't say 'I love you' often, but when he did, the moment was perfect. Eren smiled as Levi kissed his head.

"Love you too, Levi. Be safe." Eren called as Levi grabbed the car keys. The black haired man nodded, giving his future fiancé a wave before walking out the door and into the snow.

He got into the car and turned on the heat before driving into town, headed for the jewelry store. Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther would be waiting at the dry cleaners with Levi's suit and such. Gunther was in charge of making Eren wear a nice button up shirt and his nicest pair of jeans. Any questions would be denied.

Levi parked the car, hopping out and walking into the shop. He walked up to the counter, knocking on it slightly to get the owner's attention.

Pixis turned, catching sight of Levi before smiling, the laughter lines around his eyes crinkling. "Well well, Levi! How are you this fine day?"

Levi sighed. "A bit nervous." He said as he watched Pixis pull out two rings and a black velvet box.

"Don't worry, I'm positive Eren will say yes. He's completely in love with you." Pixis carefully slipped Eren's ring into the box. It was smooth and dark, encrusted with three separate rows of diamonds. Levi's was the same, only it was simply silver.

Levi took the rings, having already paid in advance, and nodded. "Yeah. I'm completely in love with him too." Levi smiled fondly before he waved. "Thanks, old man. See ya." Levi walked back out to the car.

Pixis smiled after him. "Young love really is beautiful." He chuckled to himself before going back to organizing the cases.

* * *

Levi, now dressed in his fresh black tux, combed his fingers through his hair while Petra circled him, eyeing him like a predator. She smacked his hands.

"No, don't do that, you'll mess it up!" She said, and Levi let her mess with his black locks with a sigh.

"What if he says no?" Levi asked quietly. He'd never been so emotional in his life. Eren always did bring out his feelings more than anyone. All the more reason to marry him.

"Are you kidding me? That kid will never say no. He'll say yes a billion times; you won't get him to stop." Oluo said, sitting in a chair and fiddling with a coat hanger.

Petra smiled. "Levi, everything will be fine. Eren will say yes, and you two will be happy together."

Levi frowned a bit. "What if he thinks it's too fast? I mean, he just moved in with me last year and-"

Petra grabbed Levi's cheeks with her hands. "Levi. Listen to me. Three years is long enough. Eren's in love with you, you're in love with him, it's going to be fine." She smiled. "Okay?"

Levi nodded and the ginger released him. "Okay. Now, get to the restaurant." Petra checked her phone. "Gunther's just leaving with Eren."

Sighing, Levi turned and left, a chorus of "It'll be fine!" coming from behind him. Eld clapped him on the back as he passed.

"You're all good." The blonde smiled. Levi nodded at him and walked out to his car.

It was going to be fine.

* * *

Here they were.

Eren smiled, taking his seat across from Levi. "Hi Levi. You look nice. Did you get all your errands done?"

Levi nodded, glancing at Eren's outfit. He looked nice in the simple button up white shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He wore his nicest pair of jeans and his best shoes, and Levi smiled faintly.

"Gunther wasn't answering my questions." Eren pouted. "Now you have to."

Levi smiled at Eren, who beamed back.

"How about after dinner." Levi said.

Eren grinned and nodded.

After they'd had their meals and dessert, Levi sucked in a breath. Slowly, he rose from his seat, walking over to Eren, who gazed at him a bit confusedly.

"Levi?"

Levi kneeled, and Eren gasped, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. Levi pulled out the box, holding it with slightly shaky fingers.

"Eren," Levi looked up, meeting Eren's bright green eyes with his own silver ones. "I don't have a big speech planned out for you. I'm just going to say what I know, from my heart. I know I can be an asshole, and I know that I'm not very open, but I know that I love you and want you by my side. You're sweet and caring, and drop dead gorgeous," Eren giggled, tears pooling in his eyes. "and I want you to love me too. So, will you marry me?" Levi popped open the box.

Eren grinned. "Yes, Levi, yes. Yes. Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" The brunette launched himself at Levi, hugging him tightly. Levi couldn't help but smile himself as he slipped the ring onto Eren's ring finger. He pulled out his own ring, placing it on his own finger.

Levi held Eren's face gently, and people in the restaurant clapped and cheered as Levi pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss.

Right now, in this moment, Levi felt happier than he'd ever been. He knew Eren was happy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of Snow Days~! I hope you guys like this too! Levi and Eren are the cutest dorks ever! <33  
> Eren's Ring: http://theweddinghouse.info/mens-wedding-rings/   
> Levi's Ring: http://copyrightprofessionnel.info/mens-wedding-bands-with-diamonds-white-gold/mens-wedding-bands-with-diamonds-white-gold-2/


End file.
